


Папа?

by Florka



Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Демон-шейпшифтер, ну какие сложности с ним могли возникнуть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Папа?

В убийстве демонов, на самом деле, нет ничего сложного. Особенно когда у тебя есть в запасе святая вода, специальные пули, да пара магических татуировок на руках. Со всем этим добром борьба с созданиями ада превращается в весёлый компьютерный шутер, где сначала ты долго дерёшься со слабыми мобами, а потом наконец-то добираешься до босса уровня. Всё настолько однообразно, что можно было бы подумать, словно сами демоны эти шутеры и создают. Впрочем, возможно, эти слова не так уж и далеки от истины.

Бесобой бился с этим демонским отродьем уже порядка пяти минут. Обычно «главного босса» он укладывал на лопатки минут за семь, ну, максимум за десять, но в этом случае всё было несколько сложнее. Чёртов демон сменял обличья одно за другим, ловко уворачиваясь от пуль Бесобоя. Худощавый задрот, толстый предприниматель, высокий баскетболист, маленькая хрупкая девушка... Примеряя на себя личины различных людей, демон медленно отступал назад, пока, наконец-то, не наткнулся спиной на стену. Он рассчитывал, что пули в обойме противника закончатся раньше, но ему банально не повезло.

Победно ухмыльнувшись, Бесобой как следует прицелился и прохрипел:

— Сдохни... — следом должно было последовать слово «тварь», но в ту же секунду он переменился в лице и сдавленно выдохнул, — Ваня... — и замер на месте, на вытянутых руках держа два пистолета, направленных прямо в лоб пятилетнего мальчишки. Сколько лет уже прошло? Кажется, где-то около шести, но Ваня ничуть не изменился с тех пор. Да и не мог.

Ведь он был уже шесть лет как мёртв.

— Папа? — мальчонка стоял, испуганно уставившись на черные дула пистолетов. — Папа, ты же говорил, что нельзя целиться в других людей.

— **Даня** , — пропищал Шмыг, оттягивая Бесобоя за воротник куртки. — **Даня, это не твой сын.**

— Я знаю, — прозвучал сухой ответ. Пистолеты всё ещё были направлены на мальчишку, демона, в мгновение ока принявшего личину его сына. Но руки дрожали. Это был подлый ход. Впрочем, другого от демона и не стоило ожидать.

— Папа? — из-за спины мальчишки вынырнула маленькая девочка и, встав рядом, схватила того за руку.  
Два ребёнка. Два детских лба, как мишени для двух кольтов. Две пары глаз, испуганно смотрящих на него, Бесобоя, молящие опустить оружие, просящие защиты и отцовской ласки.

— **Даня!** — взвизгнул Шмыг, заметив как тот медленно начал опускать пистолеты. — **Не делай глупостей, это всё дьявольские проделки. Не поддавайся им!**

— Мне лучше знать, Шмыг, — грубо рукой оттолкнув от себя бесёнка, проговорил Бесобой.

— Да, папа, — хищно улыбнувшись в ответ на жест Бесобоя, детки в три прыжка добрались до него и, протянув свои худые ручонки к его шее, дружно прошипели. — **Тебе лучше знать.**

От испуга Шмыг зажмурился, лишь бы не видеть, как демон разорвёт Бесобоя на части, но, к его удивлению, никаких звуков ломающихся костей или рвущихся мышц и кожи не последовало. Открыв один глаз, бес осторожно осмотрелся, да так и замер, раскрыв рот от удивления: Бесобой стоял на колене, припечатав к земле за шеи собственных детей. Вернее, демона, конечно же, в их обличии. Но факт оставался фактом: картина была та ещё.

Дети испуганно пищали и били Бесобоя маленькими кулачками по его рукам, но тот лишь ещё сильнее придавливал их к земле.

— Ты ведь не убьёшь нас, папочка? — со слезами на глазах пробормотала девчонка, пытаясь сцепиться взглядом с Бесобоем. — Не убьёшь нас опять?

На секунду хватка ослабла. Бесобой с каменным лицом смотрел перед собой, на песок и пыль, боясь хоть раз взглянуть в сторону.

— Прости, Катя.

И с этими словами он что есть сил надавил руками на детские шеи. Дети захрипели, зашипели и стали извиваться что есть мочи, но Бесобой не без усилий держал их придавленными к земле, пока те не затихли.

— **Мда, вот тебе и наглядное пособие: я тебя породил, я же тебя и убью.** — присвистнул Шмыг, выглядывая из-за плеча Бесобоя. Дети, сначала обратившись в бесформенную зеленовато-серую жижу, в тот же миг рассыпались в чёрный песок.

— Заткнись, Шмыг, — устало выдохнул Бесобой.

— **Тю, столько проблем с этими детками, а песка — кот наплакал,** — вроде как переведя тему продолжил бес.

— Что именно в слове «заткнись» тебе не понятно? — Бесобой зажал Шмыга в ладони и, угрожающе сдавив пальцы, поднёс беса прямо к лицу. Тот же, картинно изобразив закрывающийся на молнию рот, выбросил невидимый ключ в сторону и с самым невинным выражением морды уставился на Бесобоя.

— То-то же, — добавил тот, отпуская Шмыга и поднимаясь на ноги. — Оставь песок, и пойдём уже.

— **Фупф фупф фупф!** — возмущенно возопил было Шмыг, но тут же замолк, перед собственным носом завидя кончик остро наточенного ножа. — **Фуфп фуфп,** — добавил он, защитно выставив ладони перед собой, и, дождавшись когда нож исчезнет, полетел вслед за Бесобоем.


End file.
